


my sister has it

by Princess_Sarcastia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I fully believe kylo is this level of dumbass, Mentioned Han Solo, Not Really a Drabble, also that Leia like, more of a dibby-dab, trained with Luke for more than a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sarcastia/pseuds/Princess_Sarcastia
Summary: STAR WARS 8: LEIA WILL 'CONFRONT KYLO REN ABOUT KILLING HAN SOLO'oh, if only.





	my sister has it

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr here: https://princesssarcastia.tumblr.com/post/166242873496/princesssarcastia-ravehclaw-jonstarks-are
> 
> I was content to leave it there, but with the way tumblr's been behaving, I won't risk loosing this to the bowels of the internet. 
> 
> Written some time before the release of TLJ.

Leia stares down at her son, her face dispassionate, focused. The saber in her hands is old, unused for so many years, but it fits there just as comfortably as it had the day she made it.

Ben (because he will _always_ be Ben to her) looks up at her with hatred burning in his eyes, his arms splayed out next to him and her foot planted on his chest. The full weight of her presence in the force is keeping him pinned in place, though the plasma blade inches away from his face probably doesn’t hurt. His disbelief bleeds into the Force around him, so strong Leia has to quash the urge to give him a look, because honestly–

“What, did you think you got your strength in the Force from your father?” Luke meandered into the room behind her, and Leia felt something in her chest ease, ever so slightly. “Han Solo was a great man, but he was no Jedi.”

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion, I was real mad we didn't get to see Leia whip Kylo Ren's ass and also have an angst moment with him in person. 
> 
> p.s. when will the real Luke Skywalker return from the war


End file.
